A Hero's Happy Ending
by YaoiYuriLover929
Summary: Tamiko, the Hero of Reveria, has everything she could have ever dreamed of... except what she wants most. Damien/OC romance!


One afternoon in Al Maajik, Tamiko, the hero of Reveria, was in the throne room, but was hiding behind a wall, just looking into the room where Damien was talking to Odin while his dog, Cerberus, sat there obediently. Suddenly, a familiar female voice said her name from right behind her, and she jumped before quickly grabbing her friend and pulling her out of sight. "Honestly, Yuelia, don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that?"

"Sorry." Yuelia apologized as she adjusted her hood since it covered her eyes when Tamiko pulled her to the side. "I'm just wondering what you're doing. Why are you trying to hide from Damien and Odin? I mean, you are allowed to be here; you're Damien's friend."

"First of all: shh!" Tamiko whispered. "Second of all: I am not hiding from them."

"Then, uh… what are doing? Just staring at them?"

"I just came here to ask Damien something, but it looks like he and Odin are having an important conversation, so I decided to wait."

"Oh. It looked like you were trying not to be seen."

Before she could answer that, Odin's deep voice suddenly said, "You know, I can hear you two over there." Tamiko froze and just stood there while Yuelia came out and smiled her usual cheerful smile.

"Hello Odin, hello Damien."

"Hello." Odin simply replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Hey Yuelia!" Damien said to her happily. "Is that Tamiko you were talking to?"

"Yeah. She's worried that she interrupted an important meeting."

"Of course not. Odin was simply giving me his report." He glanced over at the corner where Yuelia had just walked out and said, "You can come in, Tamiko." Tamiko slowly walked out from behind the wall and into the throne room. She stepped out from the shadows, her silver hair gleaming a bit in the low light and her violet eyes looking as mysterious as ever. "Hi Tamiko!" Damien greeted with a smile.

She blushed a bit and looked away, "Hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She answered, but still didn't look at him. She simply stood there, wearing a new set of Dragon scale armor that she had smithed herself.

"You look nice!"

"Oh?" She looked at him and smiled a bit. "Well, uh… thank you. You look nice, too."

"Really?" He looked down at himself. "I'm wearing the same thing I always do. Maybe I should get a makeover." He joked.

"No, you don't have to do that. You look great the way you are."

"Thank you." He said, smiling at her.

Tamiko felt herself blushing even more and getting really hot under his gaze, so she quickly said, "You know what? I just remembered that I have to go to Port Puerto, I promised Olivia I would take her up to Terra Nimbus! Bye!" Tamiko then quickly turned on her heels and ran off towards the portal that would take her back to the palace's main hall.

Yuelia, Damien, and Odin all were a little shocked and surprised by that sudden panicky reaction, and Damien tilted his head a bit to the side, "Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so," Yuelia replied. "I've never seen her act like that before, though… and, come to think of it, she said she came here to ask you something, but she never did."

"I hope I didn't offend her somehow…" Damien said, sounding a bit worried that he had.

"Don't worry, milord, I'm sure it was nothing you did." Odin assured him.

"I'll go follow her and see what's going on." Yuelia said and left.

Meanwhile, Tamiko had run out of the palace and headed into the bazaar in town before she stopped to catch her breath. "Whew!" She wiped the sweat from her brow and gazed up at the sky while shielding her eyes from the bright light of the sun. "It was rather stupid of me to wear this bulky, heavy armor in this heat." She looked at the stairway that led back to the part of town where her house was and contemplated going there to maybe change into something more suited to this weather. She sighed and backtracked to her house, but on the way there, ran into Yuelia.

"There you are!" Yuelia said. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I told you, I have to go to Port Puerto."

"That doesn't explain why you acted so weird about it. I have never seen you act like that before; you were all panicky and nervous, and normally, nothing phases you."

"I…" Tamiko gave up and let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry. Look, why don't we go back to my house, and I'll explain." She said as she pointed in the direction of said house. "Besides, I need to get out of this armor; it's way too hot."

Yuelia nodded and followed Tamiko back to her house and headed inside. While Tamiko was changing in front of her wardrobe, Yuelia was standing by the bed with her hands over her eyes. "So, why did you run off from us like that? Did Damien offend you somehow?"

"What? Why would you think he offended me?"

"I don't, but he does. He thinks he did something wrong and that's why you ran off."

Tamiko let out another deep sigh and finished putting on the sleeveless vest over her belly shirt. "Alright, you can look now."

Yuelia opened her eyes and looked over at her best friend. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"So, what's going on with you, Tamiko?"

"I…" Sighing once again, she started twiddling her fingers in nervousness as she said, "I…It's just that I kind of… sort of… maybe… have a bit of a crush on Damien."

Yuelia looked beyond surprised by that confession, but then after a moment, she smiled widely. "That's wonderful!"

"It is?" Tamiko looked at her best friend strangely.

"Of course! I think you and Damien would make a wonderful couple! You two are so good together, and I know he likes spending time with you!" Yuelia held her hands over her heart and practically had little hearts fluttering around her. "Oh, I can already picture the two of you in the oasis, all alone, sharing your first kiss under the light of Lunares! It'll be straight out of a romance novel!"

"Yuelia!" Tamiko snapped her fingers right in Yuelia's face. "Come back to reality. It's never going to happen."

"What? Why not?"

"Think about it. He's the Dark Sultan now."

"So?"

"So?!" Tamiko let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I know you're not from here, so let me explain… royalty can only ever be with other royalty or nobility here in Reveria. He needs to be with someone else who has a title, a princess or something. Not… someone like me, who has no title. I mean, let's face it, Yuelia, I'm just an orphan who was simply lucky enough to be taken in by Pam and become friends with the daughters of Life Goddess. I'm not anyone special."

"How can you say that?! If it weren't for you, there might not even be a Reveria left! Before I met you, I was ready to give up, but you showed me that there was still so much beauty in this world!" Yuelia argued. "So, don't you ever say that you're not anyone special again!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry. That doesn't change the fact that Damien is the ruler of Al Maajik now and needs to be with someone who can help him rule, not a commoner like me."

"I still think you should tell Damien how you feel."

"Have you lost your mind?! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Have you even been listening to a word I've said?!" Tamiko yelled. "It would never work! Besides, even if that weren't the issue, there's still the fact that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, it could ruin our friendship! I don't want to take that risk and make things awkward between us!"

"Tamiko, it's not healthy to just bottle these emotions up. Besides, he-" They were suddenly interrupted when a voice was suddenly heard outside.

"Tamiko, are you in there?!" Damien called.

"Come in!" Yuelia said for her, and Damien did just that with Odin following right behind him. Tamiko immediately looked away and out the window next to her.

"Tamiko…" Damien addressed her in a soft tone. "I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Yuelia asked, once again for her.

"For whatever I said at the palace." He answered and looked back at the other girl in the room, who was still looking out the window. "If I offended you or made you uncomfortable somehow, I am sorry."

"…" She continued looking out the window.

Damien sighed, sadly. "But if you prefer to not speak to me, I shall simply take my leave." He turned to walk out when Yuelia grabbed Tamiko by the shoulders and pushed her towards Damien to get her to stop him, which she did.

"Damien, wait…" She said, and he turned his head, looking a little surprised that she was talking to him now.

"Yes?"

Yuelia walked over and put her hand on Odin's arm. "C'mon Odin, why don't we go outside and let them talk?"

"But…"

"Tamiko will not do anything to Damien."

"Yes, go. I shall be out in a moment." Damien agreed, so Odin and Yuelia walked out. He then turned back to Tamiko and asked, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No." She answered, but still didn't look at him.

"Then why are you suddenly acting so weird around me? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Tamiko looked at him, a bit surprised, but then remembered something about him she learned when they first met; he could read minds! She panicked and just started apologizing, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really can't control it!"

"Hey, take it easy. Can't control what?"

"Wait… you _didn't_ just read my mind?"

"No." He said as he shook his head. "That spell takes a lot of energy and I would never do that to you anyway, you're my friend."

"…" _'Great, so I freaked out over nothing. Like that didn't look suspicious at all.'_ She silently scolded herself.

"Tamiko…" He walked over and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please… talk to me. You can tell me anything."

Tamiko simply took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself a bit before looking at the guy in front of her. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. It's nothing you've done. Please understand that I just can't tell you."

"I…I wish you could tell me, because I want to help, but…" He sighed. "I won't force you to tell me anything."

Tamiko smiled and hugged him, her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. "Thank you."

Damien looked down at the girl in his arms and froze. He wasn't used to having someone hug him like this, but soon, he relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and lying his cheek against the top of her head. "You're welcome. Just know that if you ever change your mind and want to tell me, I'll be all ears."

_'I wish I could.'_ She thought as they continued simply standing there and holding each other until Damien's mother, Demona, suddenly came barging in without so much as a warning.

"Damien Helborne!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "What in the name of darkness are you doing here…" She stormed over and grabbed his arm. "And with _her_?!" She practically spat out the word "her".

"Mother, please!" He said and forced her to let go of his arm. "I just came here to talk to Tamiko, and that's what we were doing."

"You _should_ be back at the fortress and attending to your royal duties, not here fraternizing with this Castelian commoner!" She grabbed his arm once again. "Now, come on!"

"I'm sorry, Tamiko, I'll see you later." He apologized as he was dragged out of her house.

"…Bye." Tamiko said after he was already gone, and Yuelia came back into the house.

"So? How did it go?" Yuelia asked after a moment or so of silence.

"How do you think it went?" Tamiko sighed. "His mother laid it all out, as if I didn't already know."

"What did she say?"

"You mean you didn't hear her yelling?"

"I was trying to block it out…" Yuelia confessed with a sheepish smile.

Tamiko sighed again. "She said he should be attending to his royal duties and called me a Castelian commoner." She looked back out the window. "It's the exact reason why I can't tell him how I feel. Even if I _did_ have a hand in saving Reveria not that long ago, it doesn't change what I am: a commoner."

––

Hey! This is my first try at a _Fantasy Life_ fanfic, and I would love to get some feedback! This is going to be a chaptered story, so there is more to come!


End file.
